Heart still beating cont
by Antonia14
Summary: Can Michonne forgive Rick and kindle back their love after he betrays her. I know the authorship is repugnant but read /s/12250248/1/Hearts-Still-Beating-One-shot-Complete first as story picks up from there. Don't worry, this is a #richonne endgame, never will I bash the Queen. Also, please review.


Please s/12250248/1/Hearts-Still-Beating-One-shot-Complete first as story picks up from there. Then read on down.

The sun is harsh on my face. That's what woke me up. I open my eyes and quickly shut it. I turn around trying to avoid it but I stop when I feel a sharp pain in between my legs. Something immediately starts beeping. The pace is of the beep is picking up, growing faster and louder.

What the hell? Now my head is pounding, ringing. My eyes is still closed. I try to open it like I did before but it won't budge open. I feel someone touch my arm. I turn again trying to see who it is but the pain shoots up from my core again paralyzingly me in the same position on the bed. I can't see who it is. I feel the hand move down my arm to my hand. It's in my hand, it feels warm and hard and big. Very big, closing in on my hand. Something is pricking my cheeks now and a warm steam is surrounding my ear. Where the fuck am I? I try turning my head but it won't move. It won't move. How did I get here?

The sun greets me again, less harsh. It warms my face. I open my eyes and see the lights poking out of the white blinds. I close my eyes. White blinds? No, I have curtains. Brown curtains over my blinds. The sun should not be hitting my face. This is not my bedroom. I open my eyes again and see the monitor. I bring my hand to rub my eyes and see the IV in my wrist.

Everything comes back to me in a rush. Rick. The sex. Rick. The arguing. Rick. The baby. Rick the argument. Rick. The pain.

The pain was too much. My whole body started to burn, my head started ringing with the monitor, and my eyes itched with water.

The door burst open and I vaguely recognized the woman in the scrubs heading my way, hovering, and now checking my body. She looked familiar , like the blond in the clinic that held my hand.

"Hey there" she said, " I bet you're thirsty"

She held a straw to my lips. "Drink up"

I did. The liquid had a cooling effect on my body and helped with the throbbing of my head,

She spoke again "you bled out a little too much. You passed out too. Luckily your boyfriend came to check on you, found you and brought you here." She gave michonne a smile and set the water down.

She continued, "I know this must be difficult but you will be fine. You will probably experience spotting for a few weeks but after that you should be fine. Unfortunately, due to the trauma of the excessive bleeding your body went through with the abortion, it might become very difficult for you to become pregnant again."

The nurse stopped talking once she saw the glaze in michonnes eyes. She grabbed her patients hand. " You can cry. You are allowed to cry. You shouldn't keep it in."

" I'm fine." Michonne quickly cut in, her voice scatchy to her own.

"No, you're not," she said "but you will be."

She gave michonnes hand a squeeze and said " Your boyfriend been waiting outside for you. I will let him know you are awake."

"Boyfriend?" Michonne asked.

"The one you came in with you for the abortion. He found you bleeding out in your apartment. I will get him for you. " Jessie replied leaving before Michonne could protest.

Michonnes turned on her side, away from the door.

The pain. Rick. The baby. Rick. Rick was here. The pain.

The door opened quietly and rick stepped forward tentatively.

He called softly to her, "michonne?"

She remained silent, not turning to look at him.

Her head started pounding again and her eyes itched with water.

"Michonne, please. I didn't have a choice. I already have a family. It wouldn't have worked. Please. " he begged reminding her of all the times she begged him not to force her to do it.

She had promised to leave town, promised to take care of the baby by herself and leave him be in kings county with his beloved wife and kids. Yet he still insisted on the procedure. It didn't matter to him because she didn't matter to him and now she was in this too-hot-of-a-hospital-room to prove it.

"I'm Sorry" he spoke softly at the door before leaving.

Yea, michonne thought, I'm sorry too, for ever laying eyes on you and for you ever laying eyes on me.

10 years later

"All this time, Lori? All this time and you were fucking my best friend? 12 fucking years and you were fucking him?"

" you have cheated on me too rick." Lori yelled back.

" not for 12 fucking years, not with your friend and not when we were trying to make our marriage work. We were separated!" Rick screamed

" And yet you constantly call a Michonne out in your sleep."

"Don't go starting shit. 10 years. I ain't seen her for 10 fucking years." He said.

" maybe you haven't but you call out to her. You ain't seen her but you been cheating on me too for 10 fucking years when you are thinking about her."

" I ain't gonna argue with your imagination, Lori. I want a divorce and you better sign the papers Lori before I do something with that tape that will make it hard for you to walk outside the house I pay for." Rick said coldly before turning back and driving to his apartment.

His eyes blurry on the road with thoughts of Michonne and the child they had created. He was not aware he just ran a red light as a car in full speed hit him in the passengers side.

2 years later

"Mr. Grimes, after reviewing your case, I think we need to get a specialized physical therapist on board in order to get you to where you were before the car accident. However, kings county does not have much physical therapist. So, tomorrow, I will have you transferred to Georgia to meet a colleague of mine, a very fine physical therapist. The best of the best.

Rick grunted in response not caring what Doctor Glenn said. After 2 years he had lost hope of having the life he once had and shut down.

After another exhausting day at work as a physical therapist, Michonne just wanted to get home and curl in bed with wine and not be dragged by her colleague Dr. Glenn to see yet another irritable patient.

Why is this my life, Michonne thought to herself as her colleague quickly knocked on the patients door and got an annoyed "what" as a response.

They stepped in the room and Michonne felt the breath knocked out of her lungs as she took in Rick. Even with his face swollen and with many bruises, he still has a way of quickening her heart beat and taking the air out of her lungs. Michonne went hot all over her body and her head started ringing as the pain coupled with Rick came over her.

Rick felt like he had been hit with the car all over again when he saw Michonne. He suddenly didn't know how to breath. He just stared at Michonne wanting to memorize everything about her. She had changed so much even in appearance and perhaps character. Although he doubted it a part of him hoped that the Michonne he loved and foolishly hurt would still be the stoic faced doctor standing by his bedside that refused to look at him.

Dr. Glenn spoke, " Mr. Grimes, this is Doctor Michonne Anthony. She will be your physical therapist and I can assure you that you will be in good hands. I will let you guys get acquainted and I will come back tomorrow to check on you too. "

Dr. Glenn walked out of the room as Michonne grabbed his chart.

Still not looking at him and with a stoic face, she said "I am Dr. Anthony. I will be taking on your case. I will begin your recovery journey by assessing your abilities and then we will move from there."

"Michonne" Rich said in a soft apologetic whisper cutting her off momentarily.

However, with her nose in his chart she continued on as if she didn't hear him.

" I will see you at 7:00 am. Goodnight Mr. Grimes." She said, dropping his chart and speeding out of his hospital room.


End file.
